marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ted Poole, Jr. (Earth-TRN565)
Through unrevealed means, Teddy and his sister Gwen were transported to the Prime Marvel Universe. However, they became separated on arrival, and didn't believe the other had made it through. It was particularly bad for Teddy to get used to living in the Marvel Universe, and he had trouble finding a job since he didn't have any type of I.D. or documents. He became homeless, but during holiday season managed to land an off-the-books job as a henchman for Orto. Orto was attacked by Gwen, who had actually gone on to become a costumed mercenary known as Gwenpool. Teddy observed from a distance and while he was relieved to know Gwen was alive, he became horrified by her disregard for the lives of the native inhabitants of the Marvel Universe, which she held with little regard since she considered they were fictional. Teddy was approached by future versions of Gwen's allies, Spider-Man, Vincent Doonan and Terrible Eye, who had travelled back in time to prevent Gwen from becoming a supervillain as she did in their timeline. The time-travelling heroes convinced Teddy to help them neutralize the potential threat that his sister represented. When Gwen decided to visit the location of her house in the Marvel Universe to see if her family had counterparts in this universe, she was greeted by Teddy, who forced her through a portal that intended to return them to their universe. They were instead taken to a pocket universe melded from Gwen and Teddy's memories of their home reality, set in a time before Gwen and Teddy had departed. Both resumed their normal lives, since Gwen was also given amnesia of her adventures in the Marvel Universe, and Teddy watched her over to prevent her from returning to the comic book world. However, Gwen eventually discovered that something was off, and started being able to interact with the elements of the comic book medium, and exit to the Gutter Space that lies beyond the pages. From there, Gwen managed to observe past events and learn of Teddy's plan with the future heroes. She then returned to the pocket universe to take Teddy with her back to the proper Marvel Universe. Gwen left Teddy behind in order to escape from the future heroes, who caught notice of Gwen's escape. The conflict reached its climax when Gwen's own evil future self appeared. Gwen's show of determination to avoid becoming evil caused her future self to disappear. Since Gwen never became evil, the future heroes never had to travel back in time, and never recruited Teddy to their cause. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Before Unbelievable Gwenpool was set to be cancelled after issue #25, a change in the narrative would have caused Teddy to die and writer Christopher Hastings planned to use his death as an exploration of all the various competing versions of the afterlife in the Marvel Universe. }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Poole Family